ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Double or Nothing
Double or Nothing is the thirty seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the fifth episode in the third season. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are hanging at Burger Shack, where they see a commercial about a Ben 10 play called Ben 10 Live, starring what seems like a lookalike of Ben with real aliens, much to Ben’s shock and anger. They go to the theater where the play is premiering, with Ben fuming over what his lookalike is doing. After threatening the bouncer to let them in with Armodrillo, they go in and watch as “Vilgax” plans to destroy the Earth on his moon base. Suddenly, “Ben” appears and transforms into “Big Chill”, “Swampfire” and “Humungousaur” to fight “Vilgax”. Even Gwen gets quite livid when her appearance is copied by dancers called the “Gwenettes.” After the show is over, they get to the lookalike Ben’s dressing room, where they discover his real identity to be none other than Albedo. Albedo explains that ever since he escaped Vilgax’s ship, he was left broke and stranded and needed money and a place to stay. So he decided to come with the idea of Ben 10: Live and then attacks the gang with a sound-wave grenade. Ben runs after Albedo, while Gwen and Kevin try to shut off the grenade. Ben then encounters the actors who played the aliens in the film, and defeats them with a combination of Water Hazard (Swamps), NRG (Fridge) and Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey (Hugh). Soon, they find the real Albedo, where he and his men decide to surrender to Ben because he can’t fight back without his own Ultimatrix. Albedo explains that one of the few items he had after the destruction of Vilgax's ship was a subspace communicator, and using such enabled him to hire real aliens to perform in his play as his alien counterparts. Albedo decides that, for whatever the reason, tonight is the last Ben 10 Live show. However, just as the gang was about to leave, the Humungousaur actor, Hugh, comes and tells the gang about Albedo’s real plan; setting off a doomsday bomb tonight. The gang rushes to the warehouse, where Albedo is building his bomb. Gwen wonders why Albedo would build a bomb to destroy Earth when he's trapped there, so Hugh then says that the bomb rewrites DNA and that Albedo plans to turn everybody in the world into a genetic copy of Ben, much like himself. When finding out that Albedo's going through the trouble of trying to protect himself from having his DNA overwritten, Gwen still thinks that the idea doesn’t make sense, as he already looks like Ben. Ben then intervenes as NRG and fights Hugh and the other actors who are on Albedo’s side. Ben tries to stop Albedo with Ultimate Spidermonkey by going through a force-field that he is in, but it changes Ben back to normal and he is forced to fight Albedo in his human form. Eventually, the bomb explodes, but everyone manages to survive. They soon discover Albedo, who changes into a Galvan, revealing his true form for the first time. Albedo explains that the bomb was designed to help him morph back to his regular form and now he has the ability to turn into any one of Ben’s aliens without an Ultimatrix. But, it backfires when he changes back to his Ben form, and can’t stay in his Galvan form permanently. Hugh explains that the reason he sent the gang after Albedo was because he thought he was his friend and he made him into something of a celebrity and didn’t want him to leave. Albedo forgives Hugh, but turns his anger to Ben and attacks him with Rath, blaming him for ruining his attempt to turn back to his real form. Ben fights back with Echo Echo, and later on transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo. He then defeats Albedo easily and lets the aliens take his unconscious body. After returning home, Ben is dismayed to find that he is being sued by the owners of the theater from earlier. The owners gives him a summons to court for the damage he did to the theater during his battle with Albedo. Ben asks Gwen for help, as her dad is a lawyer. Major Events *Albedo returns. *Albedo disguises as Ben to make money on Ben 10 Live. *Albedo turns into a Galvan, but turned back without a choice. *Albedo gains the ability to turn into any species without a device, yet he cannot turn into a Galvan without turning back into a Human. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Hugh (first appearance) *Swamps (first appearance) *Fridge (first appearance) *Vilgax Actor (first appearance) *The Gwenettes (first appearance) *Piscciss Volann Actor (first appearance; cameo) *Cerebrocrustacean Actor (first appearance; cameo) *Gourmand Actor (first appearance; cameo) *Will Harangue (cameo) *Pierce's Girlfriend (cameo) Villains *Albedo (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Armodrillo (cameo) *Water Hazard *NRG (2x) *Spidermonkey (2x) **Ultimate Spidermonkey (2x) *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo By Albedo *Albedo's true form (Galvan form; x3) *Rath Quotes Naming and Translations Errors nrgerrorshoulders.PNG|Error shoulders nerrorjacketarms.PNG|Error arm erroremblem10duble.PNG|Error emblem 10 jacket Table with sauce on.png|The table has sauce on it Table without sauce.png|The sauce on the table disappears Suing man error.png|The man is walking away alone Albedo hair error.png|Albedo's hair is white Error Nrg's head.PNG|Error head *The scene when Albedo took off his wig and looked at Ben, his left eyebrow is touching his eye, but in the reflection of it in the mirror, it is higher up. *After NRG shot his nuclear laser at the Necrofriggian Actor, NRG's shoulders color were white instead of grey. *In one scene, when Ben is talking to Albedo, Ben's jacket line's on his right arm is gone. * When Albedo said to Ben "I blame you!", the emblem 10 on his jacket is same color like Albedo's. *At the end, when the man who sues Ben is walking off into the distance, the other two men that were with him are not seen. *Hugh is seen with an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest for a split second, though it is quite unnoticeable due to him being at a certain angle. *At the beginning of the episode, at the Burger Shack, when Kevin was eating his burger and Gwen is playing with her fries, you can see that the table is dirty because of the ketchup. But after a few seconds, the ketchup was gone. *When Vilgax is taking his bow Albedo's hair is shown white instead of brown for a second. *When Hugh was holding NRG, NRG's helmet was as wide as his body. *Ben said that Albedo did a sound grenade trick with Ultimate Echo Echo during the play, but Evolved Sonorosians are a species run through a simulation, and does not actually exist outside the Ultimatrix. *When Hugh is talking about his celebrity status on Earth, the camera switches angles and Hugh's glasses disappear. When the camera pans back, his glasses reappear. *When Ben is switching back from Ultimate Echo Echo, he does not first change into regular Echo Echo before human from, like he normally does. Trivia *Despite showing combat skills in Voided and undergoing training at the Plumber's Academy in Basic Training, Ben could not hold his own against Albedo while they both were in human form. *It is revealed that Gwen's father is a lawyer. *Albedo's true form is shown for the first time. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes